Les Manuscrits des Editeurs de Shojos
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Takano Masamune et Onodera Ritsu principalement ! YAOI alors homophobes je ne vous encourage point à lire ce qui suivra dans ces histoires de mon cru xD Bienvenue aux yaoistes ! Si vous avez des idées vous savez comment me les faire parvenir ! Venez lire, si vous l'osez ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura-sama, que je vénère !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà enfin mon recueil de drabble sur Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi ! Le couple sur lequel j'écrirai le plus sera Ritsu X Masamune, car c'est le couple qui m'inspire le plus et mon favoris ^^ mais je reste ouverte à toute suggestion alors qu'on se le dise xD Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture à tous et à toutes mes chers yaoistes !

Petites précisions :

\- Pensées des personnages et paroles de la chanson en _italique_

 _-_ Présence de Yaoi alors homophobes, je vous congédie de cette page !

* * *

 **Les Manuscrits des Editeurs de Shojos**

* * *

Edition rime avec Salsa du Démon !

Onodera en viendrait presque à vouloir se taper la tête contre un mur. Cette satanée chanson le hantait depuis quelques jours déjà car Takano n'avait pas cessé de l'écouter dans son appartement… Comment Ritsu s'était-il retrouver dans l'appartement de son chef ? Franchement avez-vous besoin de poser une telle question ? Bref, à chaque fois qu'il posait donc ses yeux sur l'homme aux yeux bruns chauds, voici ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 _(Horreur)_

 _(Malheur)_

 _(Aaaah)_

 _Oui, je suis Belzébuth_

 _(Horreur)_

 _Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut_

 _(Horreur, malheur)_

 _Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'ordure_

 _(Horreur)_

 _Je pue la sueur et la luxure_

Quand il y pensait… La luxure était clairement le péché auquel l'autre homme correspondait le plus avec son attitude lorsqu'il le pourchassait de ses avances plus assidues… Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune éditeur alors qu'un flash où le torse musclé du tyran apparut clairement et jusque dans les moindres détails dans son esprit… RAH ! NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOON !

 _\- Reprends-toi, Ritsu ! Ne… Pense… SURTOUT… Pas… A… Ca… !_

Et pourtant, Takano ne l'aidait pas pour un sou. Evidemment, l'homme avait très bien comprit ce qui tourmentait son bel amant mais ne faisait strictement rien pour arranger les choses. Au contraire, le voir aussi perturbé l'amusait grandement. Sans que les autres éditeurs ne le remarque, bien trop occupés à bosser chacun de leur côté, Takano se faufila derrière son amant et se baissa de manière à ce que ce dernier sente parfaitement son souffle sur sa nuque. Le brun souffla sur la peau qui se couvrit de chair de poule alors que le plus jeune tressaillit, sursautant violemment. Furieux, Ritsu se retourna près à enguirlander son patron mais dès qu'il croisa le regard de celui-ci…

 _Je fume je bois, j'ai tous les vices_

 _Et j'ai du poil partout sur les cuisses_

 _Je vous déteste, je vous maudis_

 _J'suis complèt'ment pourri_

 _Quand j'vois un gosse, j'lui fous une claque_

 _Quand j'vois une vieille j'lui piqu' son sac_

 _Je crache, je rote, rien ne m'arrête_

 _Car aujourd'hui c'est la fête..._

 _C'est la, c'est la, c'est la_

 _Salsa du démon (x4)_

Takano sourit moqueusement en remarquant les rougeurs présentes sur les joues du jeune homme et qui tentait désespérément de détourner son regard du sien. Ritsu était tellement mignon… Takano se retient de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Ritsu… ?

Le jeune homme frissonna à l'entente de la voix chaude de son supérieur. Son cœur s'emballa violemment et le jeune homme ne put que balbutier sa riposte.

\- R-RIEN ! _Lamentable…_

La rougeur des pommettes de son cadet s'étant davantage accentuée, l'éditeur en chef ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Ce qui, évidemment, eut un effet immédiat sur le plus jeune.

\- TAKANO-SAN ! FICHE-MOI LA PAIX, IDIOT !

Le dit idiot ricana silencieusement et se baissa davantage. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent à peine. Sans qu'Onodera n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Takano bloqua les poignets du plus jeune au mur auquel il faisait dos. Le souffle coupé par leur proximité, Ritsu passa au pourpre et se statufia.

 _(Horreur, malheur)_

 _(Aaaah)_

 _Oui, c'est moi Vampirella_

 _(Horreur)_

 _Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas_

 _(Horreur, malheur)_

 _Oui, oui, oui, mon coeur est en fer_

 _(Horreur)_

 _Je fais l'amour comme une panthère_

\- Je te trouble, n'est-ce pas ?

Ritsu ne put répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avait raison, il était troublé par l'autre homme. Celui-ci savait le rendre fou, d'un simple touché, d'un baiser et d'une étreinte. Takano savait comment le faire fondre. Et il en profitait, l'enflure ! Se mordant la lèvre en fermant les yeux, Ritsu sentit parfaitement les lèvres gourmandes de son supérieur glisser sur la peau fine de sa gorge.

 _\- Non…_

La plainte ne quitta pourtant pas la gorge du plus jeune que l'autre s'était fait devoir d'assaillir. Ritsu gémit sous les caresses de Takano qui en fut plus que ravi. L'homme n'allait pas laisser son jeune amant s'enfuir à nouveau dans les heures qui allaient suivre…

 _Mes amants, je les écorche vifs_

 _Et je les fouette, je leur coupe le pif_

 _J'fais des trucs cochons avec des chaînes_

 _Aux minets du 16ème_

 _Pourchassant les puceaux en fuite_

 _Le démon du sexe m'habite_

 _Venez là mes petits amis_

 _Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui..._

\- Han !

Un corps jeune et élancé se tordait sur les draps défaits à la hâte. Il était brûlant au point que de nombreuses goutes de sueurs perlaient sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau pâle. Les lèvres rougies et gonflées, les yeux clos sous les ondes de plaisir que le moindre touché de l'autre lui envoyait au creux des reins. Tout cela était la pire des tortures que le jeune éditeur connaissait… Sous les mains du tyran qui avait été son premier amour. Le seul. Encore après dix longues années qui savait comment faire réagir son corps à la perfection. Takano embrassa la hanche du jeune homme qui se cambrait sous lui et passa lentement sa langue sur la peau frissonnante. Un nouveau gémissement rauque ravit le plus âgé qui remonta vivement embrassé son amant qui le griffa dans le dos en le sentant le pénétrer de ses longs doigts, frôlant sa prostate sans appuyer dessus. Ritsu tourna la tête, rompant le baiser en cherchant son souffle.

\- Laisse-toi aller, Ritsu… Tu résiste encore…

La voix suave de Takano… Le corps de Takano… Son odeur… Lui. Onodera n'en pouvait plus. Son ex-petit ami allait le rendre complètement dingue à le faire se tordre ainsi. L'homme qui parlait à son oreille, chuchotant de sa voix basse et rauque par leur rapport. On aurait dit…

 _\- Le Diable qui murmure à l'oreille de sa victime pour la faire succomber…_

 _C'est la, c'est la, c'est la_

 _Salsa du démon (x4)_

 _(Horreur, malheur)_

 _(Aaaah)_

 _Oui, je suis la sorcière_

 _(Horreur)_

 _J'suis vieille, j'suis moche, j'suis une mégère_

 _(Horreur, malheur)_

 _Oui, oui, oui, sur mon balai maudit_

 _(Horreur)_

 _J'aim' bien faire mal aux tous petits_

\- T-Takano…

Le cri de Ritsu fit frissonner Takano qui venait de le pénétrer, entièrement d'un coup. Les mains du plus jeune s'étaient crispées sur le dos de son supérieur. L'excitation gagnait celui-ci en regardant son amant de ses prunelles brunes brûlantes. Même sa voix nouée le chauffait. Il allait le dévorer entièrement.

\- Tu m'excite, Ritsu…

Et il entama ses va-et-vient. Onodera hurla de plaisir à la sensation du membre du plus âgé le pénétrer lentement, frotter tout aussi lentement sa chair hyper sensible et brûlante. Masamune tenait ses poignets bloqués contre le matelas et bougeait de plus en plus vite avec les hurlements de plaisir que le jeune home aux yeux verts poussait. De plus, la façon avec laquelle il le suppliait rien qu'en le regardant de ses yeux verts embrumés par le plaisir et luisant de larmes contenues alors que son nom quittait les belles lèvres tentatrices déjà rougies d'un ton presque implorant. C'était délicieusement indécent du point de vue du plus âgé qui redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins.

\- Ta-Takano ! Je… Ha !

\- Viens… L'encouragea-t-il lui-même arrivant à ses limites.

Deux cris de jouissances résonnèrent dans la chambre alors que les deux hommes se répandaient, l'un sur son ventre, le second au creux des reins du premier.

 _Je fais bouillir des mains de pendus_

 _J'mange des crapauds, des rats tout poilus_

 _J'fais des potions pour séduire les hommes_

 _Puis j'les mords quand ils dorment_

 _Dans ma marmite c'est l'épouvante_

 _Y a des bestioles dégoulinantes_

 _Ce soir j'fais du bœuf au pipi_

 _Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui..._

Takano se laissa tomber sur le corps tremblant du plus jeune qui desserra son emprise sur le dos du plus âgé, laissant ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps, le souffle haché. Il se redressa et se mordit la lèvre en sentant une douleur lui vriller le dos. Ritsu. Ce dernier l'avait griffé juste avant de jouir après qu'il ait une énième fois malmené sa prostate. Takano eut un sourire. Son jeune amant savait être aussi sauvage qu'un félin bien qu'il ressemblait davantage à un beau chaton qu'à un lion féroce. La poitrine du brunet se soulevait tranquillement. Il s'était endormit. L'éditeur en chef eut un sourire. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il se soit endormit avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire. En plus, la fin de cycle avait été particulièrement difficile… Lui aussi épuisé, le brun se leva pour aller à la salle d'eau, se saisit d'un linge humide et les nettoya lui et son amant avant de se coucher auprès de celui-ci, remontant les draps sur leurs corps nus. L'embrassant avec tendresse, l'éditeur en chef se laissa ensuite emporter dans les bras de Morphée tenant Ritsu fermement contre lui.

 _C'est la, c'est la, c'est la_

 _Salsa du démon (x4)_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _C'est la, c'est la c'est la_

 _Salsa du démon (x4)_

 _C'est la, c'est la, c'est la_

 _Salsa du démon (x4)_

 _C'est la, c'est la, c'est la_

 _Salsa du démon (x4)_

 _C'est la, c'est la, c'est la_

 _Salsa du démon (x4)_

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Ritsu qui se redressa dans le lit en poussant un juron fleurit. Se rappelant les évènements de la veille, le jeune homme cacha son visage entre ses paumes. Il était mortifié de s'être à nouveau laisser faire par son collègue. Ce dernier justement était à la douche s'il en croyait le bruit de de l'eau qui coulait provenant de la salle de bain.

\- Oui, je suis Belzébuth ! Je suis un bouc, je suis en rut ! Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'ordure ! Je pue la sueur et la luxure ! Chantonna bien fort l'éditeur en chef d'Emerald.

\- JE SAIS MASAMUNE ! PAS LA PEINE DE LE PRECISER ! S'indigna Ritsu depuis la chambre à coucher qui l'avait bien sûr entendu.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Takano éclata de rire sous la douche alors que Ritsu, rouge comme une pivoine, croire qu'il ne savait faire que cela, s'enroula dans la couette, s'entourant le torse de ses bras alors que son cœur battait des records de vitesse.

 _\- Ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Ce n'était... pas de l'amour ! CE N'ETAIT PAS DE L'AMOUR !_

Enfin ça, c'était ce que le jeune homme aux yeux verts tentait de se faire croire à lui-même. Mais qui sait, peut-être allait-il bientôt se rendre à l'évidence ?

* * *

 **The End !**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : * _morte de rire et très fière de sa bêtise_ * Alors, les amis vos avis ?

Takano : * _lit ce qu'elle a écrit*_ C'est définitif... Tsuki, je case dans la catégorie des barges.

Ritsu : * _hurle_ * TSUKI-SAN ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Moi : * _blasée_ * Mais oui, mais oui...

Takano : * _choppe Ritsu et le ramène dans leur chambre_ * Je vais te faire penser à autre chose, mon Ritsu, tu vas voir, ça ne va pas trainer.

Ritsu : * _hurle encore mais rouge comme une pivoine_ * TAKANO-SAN ! LACHE-MOIIIIIIII !

Moi : * _à Takano_ * JE VEUX DES VIDEOS ! * _aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plus et vous invite à laisser une review pour que je puisse en produire d'autres tout aussi farfelues ! xD Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me voilà de retour avec un autre de mes délires à la con ! Pourquoi des mikado ? Juste parce que j'adore en bouffer xD C'est trop bon ! * _larmes aux yeux de bonheur rien qu'en pensant en manger_ * Bref, je voulais donc mettre à profit l'un de mes péchés mignons dans mes délires à la sauce Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi et j'espère que ça vous plaira les amis xD Alors bonne lecture et ricanez bien, on se retrouve en bas !

Petites précisions :

Pensées des personnages en _italique_

* * *

 **Les Manuscrits des Editeurs de Shojos**

* * *

Mikado ? Ça en dit long…

Peu de personnes le savaient mais Ritsu avait un sacré penchant pour le chocolat. Comme quoi, ce genre de chose n'était pas qu'une caractéristique féminine. Evidemment, certaines mauvaises langues diront que notre éditeur novice pouvait se révéler être encore pire qu'une fille mais n'en tenons pas compte et revenons à nos manuscrits.

Il était tard ce soir-là alors que seuls deux éditeurs travaillaient encore sur un projet de nouveau manga par l'une de leurs auteures à succès et qui devait être présenté aux supérieurs de Takano, la semaine suivante. N'ayant rien mangé de consistant depuis plusieurs heures, Onodera ne se gêna pas pour piquer un mikado dans l'un des derniers paquets encore remplis qui trainaient sur son bureau. Il le porta à ses lèvres sans cesser de taper sur les touches de son clavier avec frénésie. Mais tout à son boulot, il ne se rendit nullement compte de la fixation de laquelle il était l'objet par son fameux supérieur dit le tyran. En effet, ce dernier le fixait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Quelque chose clochait chez le plus jeune depuis quelques jours et ça le tracassait. Même s'il faisait son travail comme tous les jours, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec son bleu préféré. En effet, des cernes étaient parfaitement visibles sous les yeux verts ternis par la fatigue du jeune homme mais ce n'était pas ce qui alarmait l'éditeur en chef. C'était plutôt les crises de tremblements qui secouaient le plus jeune à certains moments, sans que personne ne s'y attende. Ce matin encore, lorsque Kisa-san s'était jeté au cou du jeune homme pour leur « câlin de salutation matinal », celui-ci s'était tendu brusquement. Geste plus qu'inhabituel au vu du fait qu'Onodera avait relativement bien finit par s'acclimater à l'ambiance du département. Bref, cela le perturbait même s'il n'en montrait rien.

De son côté, Ritsu était épuisé. Autant physiquement que moralement. En plus il était quasiment sûr que ses collègues avaient remarqués sont étrange comportement. Le jeune éditeur se frappa le front d'une main peu ferme.

 _\- La poisse…_

Le brunet soupira avant de se saisir d'un autre mikado tout en s'arrêtant de taper sur les touches de son clavier quelques minutes. Ses doigts commençaient sérieusement à le lancer. A tous les coups, s'il ne faisait pas gaffe, il était bon pour une tendinite. Les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'il fixait sans le voir, le plafond blafard, le brunet mangea son mikado d'une manière que Takano qualifia de provocante… Lui pervers ? Roh ! Si peu… Enfin… Ouais, bon avec Ritsu il devenait carrément pervers bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix et encore moins au concerné. D'ailleurs, l'éditeur en chef ne comprenait vraiment pas comment son amant faisait pour ne pas piger qu'il était une tentation certaine pour quiconque le regardait en dehors de leurs collègues ! Non, le plus âgé ne comprenait définitivement pas. En même temps, le cerveau d'Onodera était aussi bizarre que son propriétaire à ses heures. Depuis plus de dix ans, l'homme aux yeux bruns avait cessé de tenter d'en saisir les moindres rouages. Trop compliqués pour lui.

De son côté, Onodera maudissait puissamment la femme qui lui sevrait de mère. Cette dernière avait passé ces deux derniers jours à le harceler sur le pourquoi du refus de son mariage avec An-chan. Bien que la jeune femme ait tout tenté pour raisonner sa génitrice cette dernière n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ce harcèlement en plus du stress auquel il était exposé continuellement au boulot, le jeune homme était tendu comme un arc et avait les nerfs à fleur de peau si bien que son corps se tendait brusquement au moindre touché, le faisant également souffrir par la même occasion. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pu ni dormir ni manger convenablement. Si bien qu'il s'était rabattu sur ses gâteaux préférés, à savoir les mikados. Heureusement qu'il avait refait ses stocks la semaine précédente. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le jeune homme passa le bâton chocolaté sur sa langue et le lécha lentement, savourant la saveur douce-amère du cacao sur son muscle buccale. Les yeux clos, il détendait progressivement ses muscles tout en dégustant sa sucrerie. Ce qu'il ignorait s'était que son chef serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges en le dévorant littéralement des yeux. Takano n'en revenait pas ! Ritsu le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Manger un gâteau, ok. Mais le faire avec autant… d'indécence ! Rah ce n'était pas tenable !

 _\- Toi… Tu vas passer à la casserole sous peu si tu continues comme ça, Ritsu !_

Voyant que le jeune homme recommençait avec un autre mikado après en avoir terminé avec le précédent, l'homme se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et se rendit directement derrière son subordonné qui semblait ne pas avoir senti sa présence. Détestant se sentir ignorer, l'homme signala sa présence en posant ses mains fermement sur les épaules du plus jeune qui sursauta brusquement en lâchant presque son bâton chocolaté. Sans que le plus jeune n'ait le temps de protester, Takano attrapa le gâteau à moitié croqué et le mangea avant d'embrasser soudainement son amant qui se figea dans un premier temps avant de tenter, vainement bien entendu, de repousser le plus âgé. Lorsque ce dernier rompit le baiser, Ritsu était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre et cachait ses lèvres d'une main tremblante alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

 _\- Adorable…_

Ce seul mot permit à Takano de désigner son amant qui ne savait pas comment réagir à son attaque soudaine et plutôt inattendue. Il était sous le choc, les joues écarlates et de petites larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux verts. Pourtant, Masamune le connaissait très bien pour savoir que dans quelques minutes, une fois qu'il aura recouvert ses esprits, le jeune homme explosera. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire, évidemment.

\- TAKANO ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du chef. Son amant lui tendait une perche bien trop évidente pour qu'il ne la saisisse pas.

\- J'ai simplement répondu à ton invitation.

Là, ce fut à Ritsu d'être décontenancer. Hein ? Quelle invitation ? Le haussement de sourcil du plus jeune amusa Takano qui se retient de justesse d'éclater de rire et continua son petit jeu de provocation habituel et si plaisant. Se penchant vers le plus jeune en se léchant la lèvre tout en lui lançant un regard langoureux, l'éditeur en chef mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Ritsu avant de souffler sa réplique au creux de l'oreille de ce dernier qui s'était figé. Son patron était proche. Trop proche pour son bien.

\- La manière dont tu mangeais tes gâteaux… Une pure invitation que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas saisir, mon cher. Mon contact t'aurait-il tant manqué depuis la dernière fois au point que tu en viennes à tenter de me séduire au boulot ?

Complètement paniqué, Ritsu tenta de se reculer mais ses hanches se heurtèrent à son bureau et il tomba presque dessus. Ce qui aurait été le cas, si son supérieur ne l'avait pas rattrapé d'un bras puissant et l'avait attiré contre son torse dans une étreinte de fer. Mince… Le jeune éditeur se demanda presque si l'option bureau n'aurait pas été moins dangereuse que de se retrouver entre les griffes d'un tel tyran…

\- Ritsu… Susurra le plus âgé à l'oreille sensible du cadet.

Soupirant de dépit, Ritsu s'abandonna dans les bras de son tourmenteur. Après tout, un peu de chaleur humaine ne faisait de mal à personne n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **The End !**

* * *

Coin reviews

Luunastra : Moi une incarnation de la folie et de la perversité ? Merci du compliment ! xD * _ricane_ * Je suis bien contente que mon délire précédent t'ai plus, c'était fait pour ! Une fic sur Hellsing ? Je suis pour ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Alu-chan t'es foutu ! * _se calme et revient à ses éditeurs_ * J'espère que ce nouveau délire a été à ton goût également même si j'avoue avoir été une sadique de première au niveau de la fin mais j'assume complètement ! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! J'avais une sacrée envie de vous faire rager xD Voilà c'est fait, je suis fière de moi !

izumi-kln : Ne cherche pas à me comprendre, quand je pars dans mes délires avec des chansons de ce genre, c'est mort xD Je suis bien contente que mon premier drabble t'es amusé, c'était fait pour bien sûr ! Faire enragé Ritsu ? C'est ma spécialité ! Voilà le deuxième et j'espère qu'il t'aura plus ! Merci encore pour ta review qui m'a faite sourire ^^

callyaoi : Ah ! Une revenante ! xD Non, je rigole ! Je suis bien contente de te retrouver ! Je confirme que Ritsu ne pourra jamais plus entendre la dite chanson et ce sera confirmé dans mon coin des persos qui va suivre ! En espérant que ce second drabble te plaira tout autant !

Fuyuko san : Merci de ton compliment ! Et aussi je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé mon premier délire ! ^^ j'avoue avoir fait fort mais j'en ai encore des pas mal en réserve ! Le second en est la preuve et j'espère qu'il t'aura plus ! A bientôt et avec plaisir !

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : * _ricane comme une démente, fière comme un paon de sa bêtise_ * Alors, comment c'était ?! Moi, je kiff mon délire !

Ritsu : * _complètement à plat_ * Rassure-moi... On n'aura plus besoin d'entendre la chanson Salsa du Démon en boucle ?

Moi : Nan mais y en aura surement d'autre, mon cher ! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Ritsu : * _hurle comme un fou_ * NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Takano : Tu viens de me le traumatiser, je crois...

Moi : * _hausse un sourcil avec un sourire matois_ * Avoue que ça t'arrange, au moins comme ça, tu vas pouvoir lui faire ce qui te chante !

Takano : Pas faux... * _chope Ritsu et l'emmène avec lui on ne sait où, bien que les yaoistes en ont une idée très précise_ *

Moi : * _part dans un fou-rire_ * Voilà c'est fini pour ce 2ème drabble ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous invite chaudement à me laisser une review histoire de m'encourager à produire d'autres drabbles tout aussi dingue !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Quand Ritsu veut se faire entendre, et bien, il y arrive. Je vous préviens, ça barde ! Pour mon plus grand plaisir et sûrement au votre également xD Alors mes amis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout ricaner bien car pour une fois, Takano, Yokozawa et Isaka-san s'en prennent pour une fois plein la figure ! MDR ! On se retrouve en bas !

Petites précisions :

Pensées de Ritsu en _italique_

P.O.V Ritsu

* * *

 **Les Manuscrits des Editeurs de Shojos**

* * *

L'Oscar du Connard

\- TAKANO !

 _Ritsu Onodera, 26 ans. Editeur aux éditions Marukawa Shoten, département des Shojos mangas depuis maintenant un an. Celui qui vient d'hurler comme un putois ? Yokozawa. Département des ventes et entre autre un emmerdeur de première catégorie bien qu'il ne batte toujours pas Takano-san dans ce domaine où, incontestablement, il est le maitre absolu ! Punaise… Je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau s'il m'entendait penser des trucs pareils…_ _Alors que ces deux larrons se criait dessus, je préférai ne plus y porter la moindre attention. Leurs engueulades avaient de quoi refiler une bonne migraine pour toute la journée si on les écoutait. Jetant un regard furtif sur mes collègues, je m'aperçus presque avec amusement que je n'étais pas le seul à ignorer ces deux-là. Hatori-san et Kisa-san faisaient de même avec leur flegme habituel._ _C'en était réconfortant d'une certaine façon. Rien ne changeait ici… Pas même… NON ! Surtout, ne pas y penser ! Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avant de me lever pour aller faire des copies des listes des titres du mois à venir. Encore une montagne de boulot en perspective. Génial…_

 _xXxXx_

 _Journée de merde. C' était officiel et définitif. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être plus merdique qu'elle ne l'était déjà, j'en étais sûr ! Entre les engueulades au téléphone, Yokozawa qui débarquait quasiment toutes les heures pour se ré-engueuler avec mon patron ET les putains d'imprimeurs qui venaient encore plus me faire chier, manquerait plus qu'Isaka-san ne se ramène pour que je puisse enfin péter un câble ! L_ _es bourdonnements des cris en bruit de fond me donnaient mal au crâne au point que j'en avais presque et j'insistais sur le « presque » envie de le frapper sur le bureau. De quoi m'assommer pour le reste de la journée en plus d'en profiter pour me reposer quelques heures… Le rêve quoi !_

 _-_ ONODERA ! SI TU AS LE TEMPS DE REVASSER, BOSSES !

 _Mais inaccessible. Et tout comme je sentais la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, je sentais également la moutarde y monter franchement… Je me levais brusquement, faisant taire d'un seul coup les cris et autres bruits de conversations. Même ce bavard de directeur exécutif était présent et avait jusque-là tenté-vainement- de calmer les deux abrutis qui se foutaient sur la gueule._ _Puisqu'ils voulaient jouer à ça… Ils allaient en prendre aussi pour leur grade pour une fois et puis le reste, je l'enverrai chier ! Sans plus attendre, je me redressai de toute ma taille, bras croisés contre ma poitrine avant de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce une bonne fois pour toutes !_

\- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! _Je pontais Takano du doigt alors que je crachais mon venin sur lui, il était le premier sur ma liste noire bien que je n'en avais pas terminé avec lui._ AU LIEU DE ME GUEULER DES INSTRUCTIONS SANS M'EXPLIQUER LES METHODES, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE RENDRE TES MANUSCRITS A TEMPS QUE JE SUIS CELUI QUI PRESENTE UN PROJET ! ET TANT QU ON Y EST ECOUTE UN PEU CE QUE LES AUTRES ONT A TE DIRE AVANT DE JOUER AU PATRON TYRANIQUE, TU FAIS CHIER ! BORDEL ! _Puis ce fut au tour de celui qui me faisait littéralement chier avec ses grands airs, à savoir le commercial._ QUANT A VOUS, YOKOZAWA-SAN VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX D'ARRETER DE ME HARCELER DE VOS PROPOS DESOLBLIGEANTS ET DE VOUS METTRE ENFIN EN TETE QUE J'AURAI LARGEMENT PREFERE QUE TAKANO-SAN ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE AU BOULOT AU LIEU DE ME POURSUIVRE SANS ARRET ! ARRETEZ DE MELANGER PRIVE ET TRAVAIL ! MOI J'Y ARRIVE ALORS POURQUOI PAS VOUS SI VOUS ETES SI FORT ?! _Et enfin, l'abruti qui nous servait à tous de supérieur._ ISAKA-SAN, SI CELA VOUS AMUSE DE NOUS FAIRE TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE APPLIQUEZ VOS IDEES TORDUES SUR LES AUTRES DEPARTEMENTS HISTOIRE DE NOUS FOUTRE LA PAIX AU MOINS UNE JOURNEE ! OH ET TANT QUE J'Y SUIS… POUR REUSSIR A SUPPORTER UN TEL CONNARD QUE LUI, je _désignai à nouveau Takano-san de mon doigt_. JE MERITERAI AU MOINS UN OSCAR VOILA C'EST DIT ! ALORS MAINTENANT SI VOUS VOULEZ BIEN MEXCUSER J'AI AUTRE CHOSE A FOUTRE QUE DE BOSSER ENTOURER DE GRANDES GUEULES QUI NE SAVENT PAS SE TAIRE QUAND IL LE FAUT ! SUR CE JE VOUS SOUHAITE LE BONSOIR, MESSIEURS !

 _Sans plus attendre, je rassemblais mes affaires et quittais le bureau d'une démarche qui se voulait digne et assurée. Evidemment, j'étais tout de même mort de trouille après cet éclat. Mais il fallait que ça sorte et bon sang, ce que ça soulage ! Je devais en avoir choqué plus d'un avec mon coup de gueule vu le silence qui planait derrière moi mais au moins, ils sauront qu'il ne faut pas me chercher indéfiniment ! En fait… J'aurai dû faire ça il y a longtemps maintenant que j'y pensai tiens ! Une fois hoirs du bâtiment de l'entreprise, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Je me sentais plus léger d'un seul coup. Apaisé, je rentrai à mon appartement. Une fois là-bas, je remarquai l'heure avec stupeur. Seulement 18h30 ?! Wow… j'avais fait fort au final ! Je haussai les épaules, tant mieux après tout. Le cycle était fini et le week end arrivait alors tant qu'à faire autant s'en réjouir ! J'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer… En espérant que je ne me ferai pas virer pour ce que j'avais fait… Mais bon, c'était mérité. Alors ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais regretter mes mots, même pas en rêve !_ _Quoi qu'il en soit, après un bon dîner, je m'écroulais sur mon lit et m'endormi sur le coup._

 _xXxXx_

BAM BAM BAM !

TRILILIL ! BRRRRR ! BRRRRRR !

\- ONODERA ! OUVRE JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA !

 _Comment réveillé un mec plus mort que vif par Takano-san-j'emmerde-qui-je-veux… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me faire chier celui-là quand il s'y mettait ! Ce fut donc à moitié dans les vapes que j'allais ouvrir à cet imbécile qui me servait de patron. A peine ai-je ouvert la porte que l'homme s'invita dans mon habitat et me laissai refermer la porte avant de me retourner. Les bras croisé sur son torse et ses yeux luisants de colère, Takano me toisait de toute sa hauteur, sans doute dans l'espoir de me faire flipper. Raté baka ! A moitié endormi, je pouvais être mauvais. Surtout quand on me dérangeait de cette manière et je n'allais pas manquer de le lui faire savoir !_ _D'entrée, j'attaquai n'ayant nullement envie de rester éveillé toute la nuit en compagnie de cet idiot fini._

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA A C'TE HEURE ?!

 _Oui, bon mon vocabulaire ne devait pas voler bien haut mais j'étais crevé et je devais sans doute avoir une tête à faire peur. Takano eut un sourire narquois en me regardant._

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

 _Evidemment que je vais bien connard… Pensai-je sur le coup. Hormis le fait qu'il venait m'emmerder a pas d'heure alors que je dormais bien._

\- Si c'est pour me sortir de telles conneries, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Takano. Je dormais quand t'as débarqué, je te signale.

 _Avec son rictus habituel, il vient me prendre dans ses bras pour ensuite me balancer sur mon lit sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi sans me quitter de ses prunelles brunes luisantes de… désir. Un désir si fort qu'il me fit rougir jusqu' à la racine des cheveux._ _D'une voix rauque, il entreprit de me susurrer ses mots à l'oreille alors que je me détournais de lui, le cœur battant la chamade._

\- Tu m'as vraiment impressionné aujourd'hui… Je ne te pensai pas capable de faire preuve d'autant de cran pour dire en face de tes supérieurs ce qui t'énervais… Je t'avoue que ça m'a excité à un point que tu ne peux imaginer, Ritsu.

 _Ne sachant que répondre, je me contentais de tenter d'apaiser les battements effrénés de mon cœur et le rougissement de mes joues. Mais ce n'était pas tant les mots en eux-mêmes qui me faisaient un tel effet. Mais… Lui tout entier. Ainsi que sa façon de prononcer mon prénom, j'en frémissais._

\- N'aie crainte. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis là pour te protéger.

 _Il se redressa et effleura mes lèvres, m'affolant davantage. Je savais très ce qu'il voulait en me torturant ainsi mais…_

\- Ritsu…

 _Mes yeux se fermèrent sous les caresses de mon patron alors qu'un gémissement quittait ma gorge contre ma volonté. Mon corps ne lui résistait déjà plus…_

 _xXxXx_

 _Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?! A peine arrivé en ce nouveau lundi matin, que l'on se foutait déjà de ma gueule. Un oscar m'attendait bien en évidence sur mon bureau avec une inscription bien lisible sur son socle._

 _« Au meilleur supporteur de connard de toute l'entreprise. »_

 _-_ PFFFFFFFFOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

\- TAKANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

 _Rah ! Cette fois c'était décidé ! J'allais me barrer de cette maison d'édition de tarés et pour de BON ! TAKANO JE TE DESTETE !_

* * *

 **The End !**

* * *

Coin reviews

Aurelie Bruncher : Re-coucou ! Bien contente de te retrouver ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes mes drabbles ^^ Une suite au drabble 2 ? J'y compte bien ! Tu verras, tu vas bien rire, j'en suis sûre ! Bref, j'espère que ce drabble 3 t'auras plus ! En espérant te retrouver dans les prochains !

izumi-kln : MDR ! JOLIE REFERENCE ! J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Bravo ! Toi aussi tu imagine une suite ? Roh mais quelle avalanche d'idées ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser dans les prochains drabbles * _ricane sans se cacher_ * Je suis très heureuse que mon délire t'es plus et espère que ce drabble 3 t'aura plus en plus d'avoir le bonheur de te retrouver dans les prochains drabbles !

callyaoi : Je sais que les mikado, c'était fort mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher vu que j'adore ça xD J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et que j'aurai le plaisir de te retrouver dans les autres qui arriveront bientôt ! Merci encore à toi !

Tsubaki-Camelia : Super contente de te retrouver et que mes deux premiers drabbles t'es plus ! J'espère que cela sera aussi le cas pour ce troisième ^^ Et oui, Ritsu devrait se surveiller avec Takano dans les parages mais s'il le faisait ce serait moins drôle pour nous ! MDR ! Contente que tu aime ce que je fais et que tu continue à me lire ! A plus tard avec plaisir !

* * *

Coin des persos

Ritsu : * _super content_ * ENFIN JE LEUR ENVOIE TOUT DANS LA GUEULE ! IL ETAIT TEMPS !

Takano : * _vexé_ * ...

Isaka-san : * _déprime_ * ...

Yokozawa : * _hyper vexé et déprime_ * ...

Moi : Bah alors ! C'est quoi ce manque de réaction ?

Ritsu : Pour le coup, Tsuki-san, je té vénère !

Moi : Merci Rit-chan ^^

Takano : * _se reprend*_ Et tu nous réserve quoi pour la suite ?

Moi : * _regard flippant_ * Vous verrez bien...

Ritsu : Doit-on avoir peur ?

Moi : * _ricane en sortant ses AK-47_ * KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Ritsu : * _goutte derrière la tête et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices_ * En espérant que cela vous aura plus, je vous invite à laisser une review pour qu'elle continue à écrire sur nous (même si ça ne m'enchante pas de dire un truc pareil), merci de votre coopération !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Drabble numéro 4 ? Présent ! xD Encore un délire à la con rien que vous mes yaoistes favoris ! Bon... Là, il s'agit plus de ricaner un bon coup que de mourir d'une hémorragie nasale mais j'avoue être assez satisfaite de mon boulot ! Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos où je risque -encore- de me faire incendier ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Petites précisions :

Pensées des personnages en _italique_

P.O.V externe (l'auteure est de retour ! Niak !)

* * *

 **Les Manuscrits des Editeurs de Shojos**

* * *

Editeur vs Couette épaisse

\- BORD** ! PUT*** DE COUETTE !

Qui aurait pu croire que Ritsu connaissait autant de jurons encore plus fleuris les uns que les autres ? Sûrement pas Takano Masamune en tout cas. Alors que les deux amants avaient une nouvelle fois finis dans les draps du plus âgé pour un corps à corps plus qu'intense, le plus âgé était brutalement réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par son amant. L'amant en question avait voulu se lever afin de se rendre dans la salle d'eau. Onodera n'aimait pas tellement la sensation du fluide de son amant coulant entre ses cuisses après… l'amour. Mais la maladresse légendaire du jeune homme avait encore fait mouche. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris mais il s'était emmêlé les jambes dans l'épaisse couette d'hiver qui ornait encore le lit de Takano et de ce fait avait parfaitement réussit son rétamage la tête la première sur le parquet de la chambre, réveillant son amant et patron par la même occasion. Ce dernier jura entre ses dents et se frotta légèrement les yeux avant de les ouvrir sur la silhouette à terre et secouée de grommellements de son amant. L'homme eut en premier lieu un moment de bug avant de ricaner comme il savait si bien le faire. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ritsu était tellement amusant quand sa maladresse reprenait le dessus bien qu'il le soit déjà en temps normal par ses actions et ses réactions parfois exagéré. Tout en riant des jurons fleuris de son amant, le patron d'Emerald l'aida à se défaire de sa « maudite couette » dixit le brunet et le laissa se rendre à la salle d'eau, toujours en fulminant et en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Ritsu se saisi d'un gant de toilette après s'être aspergé la figure d'eau froide, le mouilla et tenta de nettoyer ses jambes. Pourtant, ce fut légèrement plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé… De le faire à la main. Mais franchement, il ne se voyait pas prendre une douche à 4h du matin. Un ricanement lui parvient tendit qu'il jouait les contorsionnistes. Takano s'était levé et sans gêne, l'homme s'était accoudé à la chambarde de la porte ouverte et ne le cachait pas de reluquer le brunet qui grogna dans sa direction. L'éditeur en chef continua de détailler son jeune amant et finit par se rapprocher de lui. Ritsu sursauta en sentant le plus âgé lui arracher le gant de toilette des mains et il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder l'autre par-dessus son épaule. Il tremblait légèrement d'appréhension. Takano lui sourit avec malice et s'agroupit derrière le jeune homme avant de poser ses doigts brûlants sur la peau tiède du cadet qui frissonna violemment. Qu'est-ce que l'autre avait en tête ?! Il eut très vite sa réponse en sentant le tissu doucereux et humide du gant de toilette sur sa peau là où le sperme de son amant coulait. Ritsu agrippa le bord du lavabo et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir.

 _\- J'y crois pas ! Il le fait vraiment exprès ce sal… !_ Han~ !

Masamune passait lentement même sensuellement le tissu sur la peau blanche et couverte de nombreuses preuves d'amour, la nettoyant méticuleusement. En entendant le gémissement du brun, l'éditeur en chef sourit. Son petit amant était une véritable boule de nerfs, sensible au possible et à de nombreux endroits qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur mais dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Une fois son nettoyage terminé, l'homme lança le gant usagé dans le panier de ligne sale et caressa les jambes du plus jeune à mains nues. C'était bien plus agréable qu'avec le tissu comme obstacle.

Onodera ne loupa pas le changement et accentua la pression de ses mains sur le bord du lavabo. Son corps commençait à redevenir brûlant et tremblant de désir entre les mains puissantes et imposantes de son amant plus âgé. Le brunet se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas gémir sinon l'autre allait encore en profiter et son corps n'allait plus lui répondre pendant au moins toute la journée du lendemain ! C'en était hors de question ! Ils avaient une montagne de boulot et le jeune homme ne voulait pas se permettre de passer une journée cloué au lit dans l'incapacité de bouger à cause de cette brute qui lui servait aussi de patron ! Bien que très tendre avec lui durant leurs ébats, Takano devenait rapidement brusque et même si Onodera aimait ça –bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture au concerné- cela restait douloureux pour lui sur tous les points. Le souffle du jeune homme se coupa lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant se balader dans le creux de son genou alors que ses dents grattaient sa peau qui s'était couverte de chair de poule.

\- M-Ma-Masamune ! Arrête !

Une léchouille le long d'une veine et Masamune se releva progressivement, faisant passer sa langue taquine le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque de son employé qui frémit entre ses mains dont il se servait sans vergogne pour caresser les hanches fines du plus jeune. Ritsu lâcha un gémissement.

\- Pourquoi devrai-je arrêter alors que ton corps me supplie presque de m'occuper de lui, hum ?

La voix rauque de Masamune à son oreille fit trembler Ritsu de la tête aux pieds. Son corps s'abandonnait entre les bras de l'autre mais une sonnette d'alarme s'allumait dans son esprit et commençait à hurler. S'apercevant du combat intérieur de son amant, Takano cessa ses douces attentions. Ils avaient pas mal de boulot pour le reste de la semaine. Lâchant un soupir, il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras façon princesse et sous les protestations aigues de ce dernier le ramena dans sa chambre. Ils devaient se reposer un minimum pour pouvoir profiter de leur week end en amoureux. Quoi ? Comment ça, il se faisait des idées ? Roh ! Allons c'était évident pour lui que Ritsu allait accepter de passer le week end avec lui ! Et puis… Il avait des arguments de poids. Tyran démoniaque, un jour, tyran démoniaque toujours. Non mais.

* * *

 **The End !**

* * *

Coin reviews

Luunastra : Sacré déchainement chez toi xD Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous là à lire par-dessus ton épaule ? LOL ! Pauvre Alu, gros jaloux ! Dante ?! Bah, il est où Yué ? * _ricane_ * En tous cas, les uke, vous perdez rien pour attendre ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! * _sort ses AK-47 et tire dans tous les sens_ * Même si j'en ai pas fini avec Ritsu et Masamune, vous allez pas y échapper !

izumi-kln : MDR ! Oui, je rêvais de faire un truc pareil mais vu qu'en vrai c'est pas possible bah, Ritsu s'en ai chargé pour moi xD Il t'a tué le coup de l'oscar ? J'ai fais fort j'avoue ! Mais c'était une connerie qui m'avait traversée l'esprit alors je l'ai mise sans vraiment faire attention et voilà ce qu'elle a donner... Parfois je m'effraie moi-même avec mes délires ! C'est pour dire ! Bref, je suis super contente que le drabble 3 t'es plu ! J'espère que ce numéro 4 sera à ton goût ! A bientôt !

Chinumi : COUCOU ! Super contente de te retrouver sur mon autre poste de publication de mes délires xD Je suis super contente de voir que mes idioties t'amusent et te plaisent ! J'espère que ce drabble 4 t'amuseras autant que les 3 précédents ! Hâte de lire ta review ^^ Les câlins ? T'inquiète, j'en mettrai un peu plus dans les drabbles suivants, j'ai encore de la suite dans les idées... * _regard et sourire pervers_ * Tu peux me croire sur parole ! Merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup touchée. Et au plaisir de te retrouver pour mes délires qui vont suivre !

* * *

Coin des persos

Ritsu : * _lit ce qu'elle a finit_ * Mais c'est ...

Takano : Complètement débile.

Moi : * _hausse un sourcil_ * Tu trouve ? Tu en a pourtant bien profiter à ce que je sache, non ? Me serais-je trompée sur ton compte ?

Takano : Ouais bon, j'avoue que j'aime ses jambes mais pas que ça !

Ritsu : * _tout rouge_ * TAKANO-SAN !

Moi : * _très très intéressée par ce que Takano a à dire_ * Raconte nous tout ! * _sort le carnet à menaces... euh de notes et un stylo à paillettes_ * Alors qu'est-ce que tu aime sur notre Rit-chan national ?

Takano : Alors... La liste est longue, Tsuki-san.

Ritsu : TAAAKAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Moi : * _ricane*_ Mais je t'écoute, Takano ^^

Takano : * _compte sur ses doigts_ * Déjà, ses fesses... Ses crises de nerfs ensuite...

Moi : * _note de manière frénétique en se bidonnant_ * Bien, bien... Niak niak !

Ritsu : * _honteux_ * Au secours ! * _aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que ces deux-là sont en train de médire sur moi, je vous invite à laisser une review, merci de votre coopération et j'attends vos lettres de soutien !

La Voix : Ce sera tout pour cette fois, à plus tard les yaoistes !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Oui, je sais : j'insiste, je persiste et je signe xD _*ricane*_ Après la Salsa du Démon, voici les Démons de Minuit ! Bonne lecture et surtout rigolez bien devant vos écrans ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Petites précisions :

\- P.O.V de Ritsu Onodera en _italique_

\- Suite du premier drabble : Edition rime avec Salsa du Démon !

* * *

 **Les Manuscrits des Editeurs de Shojos**

* * *

Chanson rime avec Obssession

 _Ritsu Onodera, 26 ans et un an d'éditeur de Shojo à Marukawa Shoten… Franchement si je pouvais me frapper la tête sur n'importe quelle surface dure à tout moment, dès que l'envie m'en prenait, je bénirai sérieusement mon boulot ET l'abruti qui me sert de rédac en chef ! Moi ? Gravement atteint ? Carrément… Faut dire qu'avec un boulot comme le mien, ne pas devenir fou relève strictement du miracle. DIEU EXISTE ! Non… Je sors… Pour être tout à fait franc, je suis vraiment en train de péter un câble immense. Pourquoi ? BIP ! Retentez votre chance. La question la plus exacte à poser serait plutôt du genre à cause de QUI ? Je vous le donne en mille. Masamune Takano. Alias Takano-san-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-quand-je-veux-et-je-vous-emmerde !_ _Il n'arrêtait pas de me hurler dessus depuis le début de la journée et ma tête me faisait bien savoir que s'en était trop. Bien que cela ne fut pas le pire. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, une chanson passait et repassait dans mon esprit. Les paroles semblaient s'imprimer sur les feuilles de statistiques que j'avais sous les yeux. Comme si elles prenaient la place des chiffres sur le papier._

Rue déserte

Dernière cigarette

Plus rien ne bouge

Juste un bar qui éclaire le trottoir

D'un néon rouge

J'ai besoin

De trouver quelqu'un

J'veux pas dormir

Je cherche un peu de chaleur

À mettre dans mon cœur

 _\- ONODERA ! SI TU AS LE TEMPS DE SOUPIRER, BOSSES CONVENABLEMENT SUR LE PROJET !_

 _Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me retenant grandement de lui répondre en haussant moi aussi la voix. Quand je pensais qu'il savait se rendre irrésistible dans l'intimité… STOP ! Qu'est-ce… que je venais de penser à l'instant ?! Que ce mec pervers, sadique, colérique et tyrannique sur les bords POUVAIT ETRE IRRESISTIBLE ?! Ritsu, mon vieux… Tu dérailles complètement._ _Ce que tu ressens pour un type pareil… CE N'EST PAS DE L'AMOUR !_

 _\- Tu t'intègres parfaitement, Rit-chan… Sourit alors mon voisin en la personne de Kisa-san._

 _Ses cernes me firent violemment sursauter. Et aussi me rendre compte que je m'étais presque arracher les cheveux durant mon –disons le carrément- violent débat intérieur. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à mon patron et manquais de hurler de frustration en voyant sa mine satisfaite plaquée sur son visage alors qu'il me fixait de ses yeux sombres. O comme je voudrai lui faire ravaler son sourire matois au fin fond de sa gorge !_

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit

Les démons de minuit

Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie

Les fantômes de l'ennui

 _A force de bosser comme un forcené depuis plusieurs jours, mes mains tremblaient autant qu'elles me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Et bien entendu, Takano ne faisait pas preuve d'une seule once de compassion à notre égard. Enfin, sur au mien pour être totalement honnête. Mais cela empira lorsqu'Hasegawa-san débarqua dans le département et me proposa d'aller boire un verre. Il était plus de 19h et j'en avais franchement marre de bosser._

 _\- Hasegawa. Onodera a encore du boulot._

 _Le ton froid et sans appel de mon … patron me fit froncer les sourcils. La colère commençait sérieusement à me monter au nez en plus de la fatigue._ _Sans répondre, je me levais faisant la sourde oreille aux récriminations de Takano, attrapais mes affaires et quittais le bureau en compagnie de mon autre collègue qui me souriait avec compassion._

Dans mon verre

Je regarde la mer

Qui se balance

J'veux un disque

De Funky Music

Il faut que ça danse

J'aime cette fille

Sur talons-aiguilles

Qui se déhanche

Ça met un peu de chaleur

Au fond de mon coeur

 _Je soupirai en sortant du bar. 22h. Encore heureux que je n'étais pas trop loin de chez moi… Ma tête me lançait douloureusement. Mais malgré la douleur, je laissai un sourire étirer mes lèvres. Ma soirée s'était bien passée et je me sentais bien plus détendu maintenant. Avec l'alcool, j'avais vidé mon sac et Hasegawa avait été présent. Pourtant quelque chose me gênait alors que mon esprit se faisait peu à peu brumeux._ _Il avait été bien trop tactile… HAHAHAHAHAH ! Arrête de délirer, Ritsu ! Takano le parano a déteins sur toi ! En ricanant, je me passais la porte de l'entrée de l'hlm où j'habitais. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je m'adossais à l'une des parois, toujours secoué d'un fou-rire que je ne comprenais pas. A croire que mon esprit partait en vrille…_

 _TING !_

 _Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je m'engageai dans le couloir. Et me figeais brusquement. Accoudé au mur près de sa porte. Il me fixait durement et par réflexe, je baissais la tête, coupable. J'attendis les remontrances de mon patron qui ne vinrent pas. Le silence était pesant et je ne pus que mordre ma lèvre inférieure._ _Ma gorge se noua et mon ventre me fit mal d'un seul coup. Mais sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvais plaquer sur la porte de l'appartement de mon supérieur à l'intérieur même de son chez lui. Takano se jeta violemment sur mes lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise et les dévora._

 _L'alcool aidant, je ne me débâtis que faiblement et durant seulement quelques secondes, laissant retomber mes bras devenus lourds le long de mon corps tandis que mon premier amour continuait de jouer avec ma bouche._

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit

Les démons de minuit

Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie

Les fantômes de l'ennui

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit

Les démons de minuit

Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie

Les fantômes de l'ennui

 _Mon corps me brûlait sous les doigts de cet homme qui m'étreignait avec une passion toute aussi brûlante que ses mains puissantes. Je lâchais un soupir de plaisir alors que mon amant retirait mes vêtements les uns après les autres. Je me laissai faire sans réagir. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et son souffle sur ma peau humide de sueur me fit frissonner._

 _\- Hn !_

 _La morsure de Takano sur le cartilage de mon oreille me fit me cambrer brusquement, et un autre hurlement de plaisir m'échappa. Il venait de heurter ma prostate de plein fouet et sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mes bras-comme pourvu d'une volonté propre- s'enroulèrent autour du cou de cet homme pour lequel mon cœur avait battu la chamade dix ans auparavant._

 _\- Ritsu… Chuchota-t-il chaudement au creux de mon oreille en amplifiant la puissance de ses coups de reins._

 _Ma gorge me brûlait et outre que mes plaintes, rien d'autre ne voulait franchir mes lèvres rendues sèches par ma respiration laborieuse. Je sentais la brulure qui ravageait mon corps depuis de longues minutes déjà se faire de plus en plus forte au point que ça plus les coups de reins violents de mon amant… Insupportable. Après qu'il eut atteint une nouvelle fois ma prostate, je hurlais de plaisir au point de m'en casser la voix. Ma vue était floue et je ne pus voir son visage mais je le senti bien se répandre au creux de mon corps tremblant._

J'aime cette fille

Ses talons-aiguilles

Qui se déhanche

Ça met un peu de chaleur

Au fond de mon coeur

 _Pantelant. Voilà comment j'étais alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Allongé sur son lit… Oui, SON lit. Encore. Difficilement, je cache mes yeux d'un bras et lâche un soupir presque désespéré de ma gorge douloureuse. Mon cœur me fait souffrir depuis … Oh et puis… N'y pensons pas. La plaie me fait encore trop mal. Je me mordis alors la lèvre inférieure mais une main ferme et puissance me força doucement à écarter mon bras. Le visage de cet homme que j'avais aimé m'apparut alors._ _Son regard était chaud et encore luisant de quelque chose dont je ne saisis pas tout à fait la signification… Mensonge. Je savais parfaitement ce que ses yeux voulaient me dire…_

 _\- Ritsu…_

 _Je fermais les yeux, j'abdiquais complètement face à lui et ses sentiments que je refusais. Il se baissa sur moi sans m'écraser et déposa ses lèvres encore brûlantes sur les miennes, plus froides. Le baiser qu'il me donna alors fut encore plus doux et tendre que tous les précédents, mon cœur chavira d'avantage. J'étais perdu… Et pour de bon, cette fois-ci._

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit

Les démons de minuit

Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie

Les fantômes de l'ennui

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit...

 _Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la porte de la salle d'eau était grande ouverte et à la radio, cette maudite chanson passait encore. Je grognais mais, mon cher et tendre qui m'avait entendu ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour m'embêter. Un vrai gosse quand il le voulait…_

 _\- Tu m'entraine au bout de la nuit, mon Ritsu de l'ennui ! Tu m'entraine jusqu'à l'insomnie…_

 _Et il continua de chantonner, même en revenant dans la chambre où il reçut son oreiller en pleine figure alors que je sentais mes joues chauffer brusquement. Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois si épris de toi, stupide Masamune !_

* * *

 **The End !**

* * *

Coin reviews

izumi-kln : A ce que je lis, tu a beaucoup apprécié le quatrième drabble xD J'en suis très heureuse et franchement ton idée de Ritsu "attaché aux barreaux du lit de Takano, le suppliant"... C'est très tentant... _*ricanement légèrement pervers sur les bords*_ Le coup de la couette c'est justement parce que le matin où j'ai eu cette idée, ça m'était arrivé ! MDR ! Et oui, Takano peut être gentil quand il veut ! Ravie que tu ai aimée et j'espère que le cinquième t'auras plus également !

Chinumi : Toi, qui attendais les câlins avec impatience, j'espère que tu as ton compte avec celui-là xD J'espère qu'il t'aura plus plu que le quatrième !

Tsuki Tsukushi : Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse de le savoir ^^ J'espère que le cinquième t'auras plu !

* * *

Coin des persos

Ritsu : _*a la migraine mais soulagé*_ ENFIN ELLE A FINIT SON TRUC DEBILE ! PLUS DE CHANSON A LA CON EN BOUCLE !

Takano : _*tout content*_ Là, je dis : Bravo !

Moi : _*s'incline de manière théâtrale*_ Merci, Takano-san !

Yokozawa : _*perplexe*_ Je pense éviter de me prononcer là-dessus...

Moi : _*ricane sans s'en cacher*_ Gros jaloux !

Yokozawa : _*tout rouge*_ PAS DU TOUT !

Moi et Takano : _*en cœur*_ Mais oui, on va te croire...

Mino-san : * _s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices avec son habituel sourire*_ Vu que mes collègues et l'auteure s'envoient des piques, je viens donc donner le mot de la fin. En espérant que cela vous aura plus, je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous voulez d'autres drabbles, merci de votre coopération.

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ C'est moi ou on me pique souvent le mot de la fin ces derniers temps ?...

Les persos : _*lèvent les yeux au ciel*_ Non, c'est pas toi...


End file.
